Current AM/FM radio tuners perform a series of frequency conversions from the radio frequency signal to a first intermediate frequency signal and then to a second intermediate frequency signal. The second intermediate frequency signal is then sampled and digitized at a high rate using an oversampling approach. The digital signal is then filtered and converted to a baseband frequency using hardware based filters and digital mixers. However, “off the shelf” digital signal processing circuitry cannot be used to perform the baseband conversion because it is unable to handle the high data rate of the digital signal resulting from the oversampling of the second intermediate frequency.